Alex's Adventures: Side Missions
by DragonMaster77
Summary: A Side story of my other Borderlands story. While busy to take down Handsome Jack, Alex and the other Vault Hunters still take time to help make Pandora better for the locals and these are those missions. Mission 1 is up
1. Mission 1: Clearing the Town

Time for the first Side mission, these will all feature missions that happen in between the story and won't involve the whole group mainly but Alex is present for all of them but for this Alex is with Krieg and Maya.

Disclaimer: I only own Alex in this.

* * *

 **Mission 1: Clearing out the Bullymongs**

Once Alex was well rested he got up and heads out Krieg and Maya followed as well. Alex notices and said "You two rested as well?"

"Yeah besides may get started seeing what Hammerlock needs us to do, after all the rewards he promised we can share with the others" Maya explained while Krieg nods.

"Good point" Alex said and approaches the gentleman explorer hunter and said to him "Hey Hammerlock, you said you have some jobs for us."

"That I do my friends, but I would like to wait for the rest to wake up but I guess this first mission shouldn't be too hard for just three of you." Hammerlock said "Plus I think your Psycho friend here would enjoy it"

"If it involves killing he's in" Maya said simply "So what is it?"

"Well it's simple" Hammerlock said before explaining "Through Captain Flynt killed everyone in Liar's Berg. I see no reason that wild Bullymongs should lolligag about the place, disrespecting the memories of the former townsfolk."

"There are Bullymongs in this town?" Maya asked surprised to hear that

"It would make sense for why several of Knuckle Dragger's old pack would show up here when we were fighting Flynt's men, they must of sensed another pack here." Alex said thinking.

"Precisely, anyway if you three could clear the town of them, that would be most gentlemanly" Hammorlock said nodding

"YEAH! SMASH SKULLS!" Krieg cries out and waving his buzzsaw axe in the air.

"Wow Krieg, relax we don't know where they are" Alex said concerned

"One half lives in the pond just down the hill near the entrance and to the left, the rest are in the graveyard, once you're done come see me." Hammerlock said

"Alright, let's clear the pond first" Maya said.

Alex nods and as they made their way he looks over the edge to see the area and the Bullymongs "I see where we need to head."

Krieg then jumps down and proceeds to fight the Bullymongs as he was too eager to continue fighting.

"Oh geez" Maya said and rushes down with Alex and they catch up. Maya fires several shotgun blasts at the Bullymongs while Alex slices one down.

Soon the last of them was dead and Alex said "Got them all…but the Alpha wasn't here, no doubt it's in the graveyard"

"Either way that's one area free of Bullymongs you three did great." Hammerlock said in the ECHO "Through I will admit this would be an even greater achievement if anyone in Liar's Berg were still alive to celebrate your victory but still well done."

"It's alright, but Krieg next time don't jump the gun" Maya said looking at the Psycho, "I know you enjoy the thrill of a good kill but you're not alone, you have me and Alex and the others at you back."

Krieg looks down and nods understanding. Alex impressed said "Guess Sirans have their own way with communicating with psychos"

"Maybe so but I doubt it" Maya said as they made there way to the Graveyard and see the rest of the pack.

They attack and while Maya and Alex deal with the small fry and two of the Adult Bullymongs, Krieg fights the alpha which was a third Adult Bullymong but was the largest of the three.

Krieg manages to get through the Alpha's barrage of snowball rocks and uses his axe to slice it's arms and then punches it hard and then shoots it with a pistal.

Alex and Maya were also done fighting there's and the latter said "Well done Krieg, that's the last of them"

"Most efficacious!" Hammerlock said in the ECHO "Bullymongs will think twice about raiding peaceful cities in the future, hopefully"

"I doubt that" Maya said with a shrug "But this place is a little safer for us till we leave"

"Agreed!" Krieg said a little sad there was nothing dangerous left in the town

"Relax Krieg, still lots more out of the walls" Alex said cheering the psycho up "We better get back to Hammerlock"

The trio made their way back to Hammerlock who was happy to see them and said "Ah excellent, here take this and also this assault rifle" He hands them 63 dollars as well as the assault rifle.

"Thank Hammerlock" Alex said checking out the rifle.

"Also one more thing, When you do come against Captain Flynt, make his death as prolonged as possible, would you? Quite the douche, he is." Hammerlock asked them

"Well, I'm sure Krieg will see to that but I'm not sure on killing Flynt, even if he's a mass murder I'm sure he hates Jack as much as we do" Alex said uncertain

"We'll just go with what fate gives us, anyway we should check on the others" Maya said and Alex nods following her into their temporary house.

* * *

Short I know but I doubt any of these chapters will be too long unless there the side quest chain missions.

Anyway next time Alex and Gaige find an ECHO recorder of a long lost Crimson Lance Ally after exploring the old Crimson Lance base and decide to find out what became of her.

Also I have set up a poll for the Bad Hair Day Side Mission, please vote as the most votes will affect what happens in that quest ending.

Please Read, Review and Suggest and No Flames please.


	2. Missions 2 & 3: Shields & Lost Heroes

Sorry for the long delay on this guys lot of things distracted me but here it is and I added another mission just to make up for the long delay I will try to get these out sooner

Disclaimer: I only own Alex in this.

* * *

 **Missions 2 & 3: Shields & Lost Heroes**

Not too long after taking care of the Bullymongs Alex, Gaige and Salvador approached Sir Hammerlock who had another mission for them

"Okay Hammerlock what's next?" Gaige asked excited after hearing about the Bullymongs quest.

"Oh it's a simple one my dear" Hammerlock said and explained "If you all are going to survive out here for any length of time, You'll need or need better shields."

"Any idea where we can find some? I don't think we have enough cash to buy a shield from the venders" Alex asked concerned

"I humbly suggest you pay a visit to the old Crimson Raider safe house. You'll need to take the elevator to get up there" Hammerlock suggested

"Really? A salvage mission?" Gaige said disappointed in the quest.

"Ah it's better than sitting down all day" Salvador said shrugging through he was upset too as the three made their way out of the gate and spot the safe house across the frozen lake.

"I see people moving over there, some of Flynt's men must have taken it" Alex said seeing people moving.

The three made their way to the house and began fighting the five bandits who were there Salvador breaking one of the Killer Marauder's necks when he tried charging him.

"Alright up we go" Gaige said and pulls the lever for the lift there was a beep but nothing happened.

"Errr…Hammerlock the lift…the lift doesn't work" Alex told the adventurer getting him on the ECHO.

"Of course I forgot…the safe house power box stopped working after Claptrap attempted to…integrate with it" Hammerlock said slightly disturbed recalling the memory.

"Ah what a kidder!" Claptrap said getting on as he overheard Hammerlock "Just get a new fuse for the elevator and ignore what he said about the power box"

"Ignore I can do my friends…forget I can't" Salvador said as he, Gaige and Alex shudder.

Gaige then looks to the right from the safe house and saw some makeshift homes crawling with bandits but also an electric force field. "Hey they might have a fuse."

"Good eye Gaige" Alex said. The three made their way over an naturally there was a firefight. It was ended quickly as Gaige summons Deathtrap who makes short work out of most of the bandits.

Once they were all dead The three approach the fence and Claptrap contacts them "Ooh, there's a fuse on the other side of that electric fence! Just run through the fence, you won't take damage if you go fast enough!"

"I don't think that's how it…" Alex began but was interrupted by Salvador running into the fence and getting shocked

"Woah! That looked like it hurt, do it again!" Claptrap commanded.

"Are you okay Sal?" Gaige asked concerned.

"I'm fine Abuela…just five more minutes" Salvador said very dazed.

"Let's not run into the fence again" Alex said and Gaige nodded.

"You could always shoot the fence's power supply" Angel suggested popping up "Claptrap's plans rarely are good plans"

"We noticed" Alex said nodding and aims his gun at the fence's power supply and destroys it.

Gaige goes and grabs the fuse as Sal wakes up. "What happened? Did you see where the bus was going?" he asked groggy

"It's fine we got the fuse time to get to the safe house" Alex explained as the three head back.

When they got there Claptrap contacted them again "Just pop that into Brewster's power box and you'll be able to ride the elevator."

"I know what to do" Gaige said working got the fuse in.

"Got the elevator working have you? Great! Simply ascend to the safe house and acquire your shields." Hammerlock said on the ECHO.

Alex pulls the lever to bring the lift down and asked "Hammerlock what can you tell us about this old safe house?"

"A bit actually" Hammerlock and explained "This used to be a sizable hub for the resistance, until everyone heard the Hyperion army approaching and fled to Sanctuary."

The three nod understanding and took the lift up to the safe house.

They enter finding it deserted. A quick search reveals shields for them to use. Alex saying "Sal can you get these remaining ones to the others while me and Gaige look around?"

"Excellent idea, I'll help handing them out, once you all have a shield we'll work on getting you off this frigid glacier." Hammerlock said to them before adding "Protection from bullets ho!"

"No problem mi amigos I'll leave you both to your kissing" Salvador said joking but earned him blush filled glares from the two and he quickly leaves.

Alex and Gaige look at each other and gave a nervous laugh before going to look around Alex soon sees something and picks it up "Hey Gaige I found an ECHO recorder"

"Really play it could be vital" Gaige said and Alex hits the play button

A woman's voice is heard saying "We've hijacked the train that runs through The Dust. If all goes well, we should get to Sanctuary in a days time. Hyperion hasn't diverted any troops from New Haven to pursue us and a sandstorm has devoured there nearest frontier town. We've just need…" Suddenly the sound of something is heard "Aw dammit! Everyone get away from the windows!" The sound an explosion mixed with window shatter is heard before the recording cuts off.

"Who was that?" Gaige asked concerned about the woman.

"No idea on the identity but someone working with the Crimson Raiders I bet." Alex said also concerned.

"I know the answer" Hammerlock said in the ECHO "You both just discovered one of Helena Pierce's audio logs! She was a lieutenant in the Crimson Raiders the anti-Hyperion resistance."

"Sounds like one of her last" Alex said to Hammerlock.

"Very much I guess. But I am interested to know what became of her. If you found the rest of the audio logs . I would more than happy to pay you for them." Hammerlock told them

"How do we find them?" Alex asked confused

"Simple we track them this recorder has a tracker to locate the next log" Gaige told him taking it and examines it and soon gets it working "Looks like there in Liar's Berg, let's go."

They made the way back to town and move to behind a fence and make it to a locked waste disposal unit. "Okay how do we get it open?" Gaige asked.

Zer0 shows up and goes to it and uses his sword to slice the lock which opens and a bunch of rakks fly off free.

"Err…thanks Zer0, thank you very much." Alex said and received a smiley face and a nod before leaving.

"Well…there's log number 2" Gaige said and picks it up before playing it.

Soon a very familiar voice is heard "Hey everybody! How are you? Jack here!"

There was then a loud robotic voice calling out "Nobody move!"

Helena then asked "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry what was your name?" Jack asked her dodging the question for a bit.

"Pierce" Helena simply told him

"Well Ms. Pierce, and please don't tell me it's Mrs. Pierce and break my heart. This train doesn't belong to you." Jack explained answering Helena's question "So why don't you turn around and face me, pumpkin?"

"This train was commandeered legally under the…" Helena began to say however the two listeners assume given what they hear next.

"Holy nutballs! What happened to you frickin face?!" Jack asked cutting her off.

"What was that about?" Gaige asked wondering what was up with Helena Pierce's face to freak out Jack.

"From what I know Helena had suffered some severe injuries in the past resulting in visible scaring on her face." Hammerlock explained

"Poor woman" Alex said as Gaige nod and they head to the next log which was somewhere around Hammerlock's house. Krieg was on the roof staring at the distance. Failing to find the log on the ground Alex called up "Hey Krieg see anything that looks like this"

Krieg looks and sees something and the rational voice in his head said "Alright, now simply climb down and…" However since it was embedded in ice Krieg smashes it sending it down and Alex catches it. "That works too…"

"Thanks Krieg you go back to…doing what you do" Alex said and Krieg laughs happily while Alex hits play

Jack is heard and said in mocking tone "Oh yeah? How about this...lady? I don't even know what to call you: you tell me why you look like you head butted a belt sander and I'll let all of you go right now."

Helena sighs before saying "My husband game me a skag pearl ring. The pearl released hunger-inducing pheromones."

"Oh. You know what? I am so sorry I-I just…Forgive me. Where's your husband now?" Jack said but the two listeners doubted he was being sincere.

"He's dead" Helena told him

"That is a heart breaker but…" Jack said and a gunshot is heard making the two jump and he said as people scream in the background "you got something in common with him now as least!" and with that the communication cuts off.

"I…I think we know what happened to her" Alex said disturbed from that.

"Yeah…but the tracker says there is one more log here." Gaige said equally disturbed.

The two Vault Hunters made their way to its location and open us the container it was in. Inside was snow, a dead bandit and the audio log. Gaige takes it out and a bit nervous and upset with how the last one ended hits play.

Jack is heard again giddy with people screaming still as he says "Hohohoho…holy crap! Did you see her head? It was like…PBBLLT! Wilhelm? Kill these savages."

The robotic voice from before now known as Wilhelm said "UNDERSTOOD!" There was sound of gun fire and screaming.

Gaige distrait hugs Alex and cries as it cuts off. Alex holds her and comforts her both were wondering why a monster like Jack exists and can get away with these crimes.

Hammerlock who was listening in via the ECHO said upset "Handsome Jack killed her did he? Shame. A real shame. Please return the ECHOs to me whenever you are both capable of doing so."

Alex looks at Gaige who was holding onto him crying and he holds and said "It'll be okay Gaige…we'll make Jack pay for what he did that day and every other day he ruled this planet with his iron fist"

"I know but…what if we can't you barely survived your fight with that bounty hunter who's working for him, what's to say we die before we even get to Jack?" Gaige asked concerned.

"I don't know but it's better then doing nothing, besides I doubt we'll be on our own, the others will have our backs" Alex said after thinking about it.

Gaige lets go and wipes her eyes and said "I guess so…but promise me you won't die I couldn't dare think my on the run friend dying."

Alex chuckled and said "I'll do my best not to disappoint."

The two laugh and head back to Hammerlock and hand him the ECHOs and he rewarded them with some cash and guns.

"Let's take a break, I still need to recover from what I heard and Alex…thanks for comforting me." Gaige said smiling

Alex blushed a bit and said "N-No problem Gaige…that's what friends are for. He made his way back to the house the group was staying at with her.

* * *

Well that was fun...sort of sad someone die but we had some laughs I think. Anyway next time Alex goes with Axton and Zer0 as they fight and odd combination, a midget riding a Bullymong.

Please read, review, suggest and no flames.


End file.
